


New Chat

by makabear



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Drama, F/F, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Romance, Swearing, miku the big gay!!, miku tries to be wingman, rin is a lil angel, spoiler she sucks, the kagamines aren't related fight me, this is a mess, this story gets wild u have been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makabear/pseuds/makabear
Summary: Rin and Len are a mess, Miku tries to get them to date and everyone is over it. Especially Luka





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess and i'm only writing it as a way of keeping myself entertained.  
> don't expect anything spectacular.  
> also all typos and stuff are deliberate bc it's supposed to be a text chat.
> 
> mimi/mikEW = Miku  
> rinnie = Rin  
> dumbass = len

**New Chat**  
3:36pm  
_miku hatsune created the chat_  
_miku hatsune renamed the chat 'my bbys'_

 ** _miku_** **:**  
hey bitches  
how are we

 ** _len_** **:**  
miku u forgot rinnie

 _len added_ _Rin_ _Kagamine_

 ** _miku_** **:**  
oops

 ** _rin_** **:**  
wowfuk u hatsune

 ** _miku_** **:**  
rinnnn  
i'm sorryyyyy  
also duck len instead  
*fuck

 ** _rin_** **:**  
miku wtf  
why would you say that

 ** _luka_** **:**  
Miku ffs leave Rin alone

 ** _miku_** **:**  
bc len wants his dick in your mouth

 ** _len_** **:**  
miku shut tf up  
stop lying  
me and rin aren't going to bang

 ** _rin_** **:**  
:(  
see miku  
not happening  
sorry we can't fulfill your weird fantasies

 ** _Miku_** _:_  
pls rin

 ** _luka_** **:**  
Miku go kiss Gumi or something  
Leave them alone

_seen by miku, rin, len and luka_

-

5:48pm

_miku hatsune changed her nickname to mimi_

_mimi changed len kagamine's nickname to dumbass_

_mimi changed rin kagamine's nickname to rinnie_

_mimi changed kaito's nickname to kermit_

-

6:47pm

 ** _dumbass_** **:**  
fuck off miku

 _dumbass_ _changed his nickname to len_

_Seen by miku_

-

 **the squad** ™️  
3:59am

 ** _rinnie_** **:**  
len  
miku  
help

 ** _len_** **:**  
u okay? <3  
rinnie  
go to bed pls  
<3

_Seen by rinnie_

-

7:39am

 ** _len_** **:**  
rin  
why were you awake at 4 am?  
:(

 ** _rinnie_** **:**  
bc  
i was having a time™️  
it's okay though i'm fine <3

 ** _len_** **:**  
:(  
i'm sorry <3

 ** _mikEW_** **:**  
guys pls  
if you want to talk so badly do it in private  
pda is gross

 ** _rinnie_** **:**  
fine

 ** _len_** **:**  
fine

_Seen by miku_

-

 **Rin Kagamine**  
7:43am

 ** _Len_** **:**  
rinnie r u sure you're okay

 ** _Rin_** **:**  
yeah i'm fine lol  
it was something silly don't worry

 ** _Len_** **:**  
okay  
well i love you lots  
don't tell miku i said that  
also you can tell me anything and i'll try and help you

 ** _Rin_** **:**  
i love you lots too

 ** _Len_** **:**  
<3

-

 **Miku Hatsune**  
7:46am

 _Rin sent a photo_  
****

**_Rin_** **:**  
fuck  
miku

 ** _Miku_** **:**  
RINNIE!!!!!  
!!!!

 ** _Rin_** **:**  
miku help  
what does this mean

 ** _Miku_** **:**  
it means he likes you  
like wants tp date you likes you  
like wants to fuck you likes you

 ** _Rin_** **:**  
miku no  
it probably doesn't  
i shouldn't have overreacted sorry

 ** _Miku_** **:**  
no rin trust me!!!!  
would i lie

_Seen by Rin_

-

 **the squad** ™️  
7:47am

 ** _mikEW_** **:**  
guys  
date already  
pls  
@Len Kagamine @Rin Kagamine

 ** _rinnie_** **:**  
no

 ** _len_** **:**  
miku ew

 ** _mikEW_** **:**  
:(  
why are you guys so dumb  
RINNIE LEN LIKES YOU @Rin Kagamine  
LEN RINNIE WANTS YPU TO FUC HER @Len Kagamine

_Seen by rinnie and len_

-

 **Miku Hatsune**  
7:48am

 ** _Len_** **:**  
miku please stop  
i rlly like her but ur gonna ruin it pls

 ** _Miku_** **:**  
dude!!  
just ask her out  
she'll say yes trust me

 ** _Len_** **:**  
how do you know

 ** _Miku_** **:**  
idk  
i just do  
also she freaked out bc you said you love her  
you live together ffs!!!

_Seen by Len_

-  
**my bbys**  
12:00 pm

 ** _meiko_** **:**  
guys we should hang out  
like this friday  
so tomorrow

 ** _luka_** **:**  
I'm in  
Are we going to that bar again?

 ** _meiko_** **:**  
ye  
shit that means r and l can't come  
oh well damn

 ** _mimi_** **:**  
that's ok  
they have plans anyway  
@Rin Kagamine @Len Kagamine

 ** _kermit_** **:**  
ye ye i'll come  
wait r they a thing yet??  
asking for science

 ** _mimi_** **:**  
@Rin kagamine @Len Kagamine  
helo  
what are ya'll doing

 ** _meiko_** **:**  
leave them alone blue hair they're probably busy

_Seen by mimi and kermit_

-

1:58pm

 ** _rinnie_ :**  
NO  
we are not a thing  
also miku???  
we don't have plans ??

 ** _kermit_** **:**  
oh hi rin

 ** _mimi_** **:**  
len didn't ask you yet?  
@Len Kagamine

 ** _len_** **:**  
no?? i didn't??  
ask her what???

_Seen by mimi, rin and kermit_

-

 **Len Kagamine**  
1:59pm

 ** _Miku_** **:**  
len ask her out already

 ** _Len_** **:**  
>:(  
idk what to say to herrrrr  
mikuuuuu

 ** _Miku_** **:**  
aww how cute  
just tell her you want her in ur bed  
it's not hard she's probably already sitting next to u  
or ask her to go somewhere wit hyou  
like to the fair or something cute  
then win her a prize  
and confess ur love  
then take her to dinner

 ** _Len_** **:**  
ok brb

-

2:00pm

 ** _Len_** **:**  
miku i did it  
we're going to the fair on friday night  
and then dinner  
but it's not a date  
:(

 ** _Miku_** **:**  
LEN I'M SO PROUD OF YOU  
OMG

-

 **the squad** ™️  
2:00pm

 ** _mikEW_** **:**  
GUYS!!!  
@Rin Kagamine  
@Len Kagamine

 ** _rinnie_** **:**  
miku what  
we're watching a movie

 ** _Len_** **:**  
she's just excited bc i asked you out  
great miku she's blushing irl

 ** _mikEW_** **:**  
guys aw  
wait til everyone else finds out

 ** _Rin_** **:**  
miku no

-

 **my bbys**  
2:02pm

 _mimi started a poll: rin and len are cuties_  
_rin voted yes_  
_len voted no_  
_miku voted yes_  
_len changed his vote to yes_  
_meiko voted no_  
_luka voted yes_  
_kermit voted yes_

 ** _mimi_** **:**  
guys guess what  
len asked rin out

 ** _meiko_** **:**  
about time

 ** _len_** **:**  
It's not a date tho so  
Stop bullying us

_S_ _een by mimi, meiko and kermit_

-

 **Miku Hatsune**  
3:36pm

 ** _Rin_** **:**  
miku!!!1!  
what do i wear tomorrow?

 ** _Miku_** **:**  
wear something cute  
Wear pink  
u look cute in pink

 ** _Rin_** **:**  
okay  
how about that dress i bought a while ago  
the frilly one?  
no i'll wear the short one  
and a jacket bc it's cold

 ** _Miku_** **:**  
yes!!  
wear comfy shoes too

 ** _Rin_** ** _:_**  
thanks meeks  
i'm so nervous  
what if he hates me after

 ** _Miku_** **:**  
he won't hate you  
just have fun!!!1  
ya'll heteros are weird  
rin he really likes you

 ** _Rin_** **:**  
ugh why did i have to freak out and say it wasn't a date  
it clearly is  
who goes to the fair and then dinner  
??  
for not a date?

 ** _Miku:_**  
hold on go on squad gc

_Seen by Rin_

_-_

**the squad** ™️  
3:40pm

 ** _mikEW:_**  
hey lennie

 ** _len_** **:**  
ew miku  
don't call me lennie tf

 ** _mikEW_** **:**  
you better AT LEAST kiss rinnie tomorrow  
or else

 ** _rinnie_** **:**  
miku when you said 'go on squad gc' this isn't what i was expecting  
or what i wanted  
len u don't have to kiss me

 ** _mikEW_** **:**  
no he has to  
or else  
also use protection kids

 ** _len_** **:**  
meeks rin isn't interested in me why would she want me to kiss her??

 ** _mikEW_** **:**  
OH MY GOD

_Seen by rinnie and len_

_-_

**my bbys**  
3:58pm

 ** _mimi:_**  
what time for tomorrow?  
hello??

 ** _meiko:_**  
srry miku  
probably about 5?  
is that okay?

 ** _mimi:_**  
sounds good!!  
can't wait :))  
u know what else i can't wait for??

 ** _meiko:_**  
let me guess for rin and len to sort their shit out and bang already  
the amount of sexual tension between them is astounding  
fucking 19 year olds

_rinnie removed meiko from the chat_

**_rinnie:_**  
miku i'm not horny for len's dick shut up  
maybe in high school but not now  
r u trying to make my living situation awkward?

 ** _mimi:_**  
u were in high school literally last year  
stop living in denial  
@Len Kagamine

_mimi added meiko_

**_rinnie:_**  
miku shut up

 ** _len:_**  
tf is miku doing now  
oh  
yeah miku rin doesn't want my cock down her throat shut up or i'll bully you next time i see you

 ** _mimi:_**  
:(  
the kagamines are bulkisnh me helo

 ** _rinnie:_**  
??

 ** _mimi:_**  
OMGSGSHSH BUKKYING

 ** _len:_**  
bukkying??

 ** _mimi:_**  
BULLYING  
>:(

 ** _luka:_**  
Wait Rin and Len are a couple?  
Since when?  
Also about time

 ** _rinnie:_**  
LUKA NO

 ** _mimi:_**  
they're not dating luka just going to the fuxkib fair and then dinner   
also @Len Kagamine rin is nervous for tomorrow

 ** _meiko:_**  
who tf goes to a fair and then dinner and calls it a 'not date'  
ya'll are whack

 ** _len:_**  
aww rinnie don't be nervous  
<3

 ** _mimi:_**  
ew gross  
i'm gonna throw up  
stop being straight near me  
also stop being so cute

 ** _kermit:_**  
wait len ur taking her to the fair and dinner and it's not a date  
i hope ur not making her pay dude

 ** _rinnie:_**  
no we're paying for our own stuff  
len u don't need to pay for me

 ** _len:_**  
rinnie no  
i'm paying for you pls  
i already said  
don't fight me on this one  
pls bby

 ** _rinnie:_**  
:( len no  
i pay

 ** _mimi:_**  
OMGFSAGDHDB  
I CANT BEJIEBE YOU TWO

 ** _luka:_**  
Miku shut up  
They're cute but you're annoying  
Shut up my pal

 ** _rinnie:_**  
:(

 ** _len:_**  
rin stfu or i might seriously consider miku's threat   
i'm paying for you

 ** _rinnie:_**  
oop  
hear that meeks  
@Miku Hatsune

 ** _meiko:_**  
wAIT WHAT WAS MIKUS THREAT AGSGDHSJA

 ** _mimi:_**  
O  
LEN FFS  
PLS DO  
RIN KEEO COMPAKING

 ** _rinnie:_**  
no me pay  
pls  
len  
;(  
</3  
len  
pls  
@Len Kagamine  
len pls let me pay

 ** _mimi:_**  
OHMYFUCJSIBF

 ** _meiko:_**  
wtf rin what was mikus threat????  
pls tell me?  
miku what was your threat?

 ** _len:_**  
no  
rin wtf  
i'm gonna do it  
that's it  
ur final warning

 ** _rinnie:_**  
:))))  
oh no  
shit  
i didn't think you were actually serious

 ** _mimi:_**  
ahdhsjsja  
@Gumi

 ** _gumi:_**  
wtf is going on  
miku i-  
pls

 ** _mimi:_**  
tgey goingto kids  
no  
kiss  
rin and len

 ** _meiko:_**  
??  
miku??

_seen by mimi, rinnie and len_

_-_

**the squad** ™️  
4:20 pm

 ** _mikEW:_**  
wait len  
@Len Kagamine  
were you actually serious

 ** _rinnie:_**  
miku no he wasn't  
u were pranked...surprise

 ** _mikEW:_**  
:(  
aww rinnie  
u must be so sad

 ** _rinnie:_**  
??  
no i'm not

 ** _len:_**  
hey what's up  
rin i miss u

 ** _mikEW:_**  
wait where is she?  
why are you not together  
??

 ** _len:_**  
she at ballet  
:(

 ** _mikEW:_**  
ohhhh yeah  
rinnie len misses you

 ** _rinnie:_**  
:')  
miss u too len  
ok bye class is starting

 ** _mimi:_**  
have fun angel  
u go get them dance moves

 ** _len:_**  
have fun <3  
see you when u get home <3

 ** _rinnie:_**  
<3

_Seen by len and mikEW_

_-_

**set rin n len up 2k19**  
4:25pm  
_hatsune sent a photo_

 ** _hatsune_** **:**  
wtf  
they're so cute  
he sent two hearts

 ** _megurine:_**  
Miku I'm trying to study can you not  
But yeah they are cute  
I hope their date goes good tomorrow <3

 ** _hatsune:_**  
lukaaaaa  
it's not a date  
:(((

 ** _gummy:_**  
miku chill out  
at least we're closer to them actually dating  
or at least admitting their feelings or something  
it's only been what??  
5 years

 ** _hatsune:_**  
:((  
gumi pls  
that's so long poor babies

 ** _meiko:_**  
wait remember that one time they were drunk and made out  
:((  
wish that were now  
but them not drunk  
u know

 ** _hatsune:_**  
that was amazing  
the one time they didn't ignore their feelings for each other  
:))

 ** _megurine:_**  
That was funny omg

_Seen by hatsune_

-  
**the squad** ™️  
10:37pm

 ** _rinnie:_**  
miku  
hello  
?  
do i wear cute underwear in case anything happens tomorrow   
??  
like?  
is that a thing people do?  
help?

_seen by len_

_-_

1:36am

oh fuck wrong chat

 ** _len:_**  
oh my god  
rin yes  
pls do

 ** _mikEW:_**  
LEN KAGAMINE!!!1!1  
YES RIN DO IT HES GON DICK U DOWN  
HES PLANNIFN TO I CAN DEEL IT JB MY BONES  
FCKHC

_seen by rinnie and len_

_-_  
**set rin and len up 2k19**  
1:39am  
_hatsune sent a photo_

 ** _hatsune:_**  
guys  
i'm having a heart attack

 ** _meiko:_**  
oh my fuck  
poor rin  
but omg len

_Seen by hatsune_

-

 **Miku Hatsune**  
8:30am

 ** _Len:_**  
miku i'm   
i can't stop thinking about rin in fuckig lacy panties and shit  
:(

 ** _Miku:_**  
len shut the fuck up you creep  
???  
go masturbate or something idc  
rin is literally down the hall from you ask her to help idk

 ** _Len:_**  
:(

_Seen by Miku_

_-_  
**the squad** ™️  
8:30am  
_mikEW sent a photo_

 ** _mikEW:_**  
rin len's horny again go help him out

 ** _len:_**  
MIKU

 ** _rinnie:_**  
len :(  
i'm so sorry <3

 ** _len:_**  
rinnie no it's not ur fault angel

 ** _mikEW:_**  
guys gross

 ** _rinnie:_**  
miku just bc i sucked his dick one time doesn't mean i'm gonna do it forever  
srry len <3

 ** _mikEW:_**  
wait what  
u did what?

 ** _len:_**  
all good rin <3  
wait u didn't know?

 ** _rinnie:_**  
fuck

 ** _mikEW:_**  
OHMYVDHAJ  
guys u need to tell me these things  
:(  
anyway go be horny in private  
keep it out of my face hetties

_Seen by rinnie_

_-_  
**set rin and len up 2k19**  
8:35am  
_hatsune sent a photo_

 ** _hatsune:_**  
guys  
rin sucked len's dick  
did y'all know this?

 ** _meiko:_**  
no tf??  
is this confirmed?  
like it actually happened?

 ** _gumi:_**  
wait??  
they?

 ** _hatsune:_**  
apparently?  
i'm confused  
rin's so innocent though?? she definitely didn't  
hold on i'll ask her

_Seen by gumi and meiko_

-  
**Rin Kagamine**  
8:40am

 ** _Miku:_**  
rin???  
did you actually??  
:')

 ** _Rin:_**  
miku pls  
i have a headache  
but ye i did

 ** _Miku:_**  
omg  
was it good?

 ** _Rin:_**  
yeah it was nice :')  
he pulled my hair and stuff :)  
felt good

 ** _Miku:_**  
RIN OMG

_Seen by Rin_

_-_  
**the squad** ™️  
8:46am

 ** _mikEW:_**  
guys  
@Len Kagamine @Rin Kagamine  
i'm so confused  
omg

 ** _rinnie:_**  
miku shut up  
it happened len can confirm  
@len kagamine

 ** _len:_**  
ye  
rin mouth=nice

 ** _rin:_**  
LEN  
omg ty  
<3

 ** _mikEW:_**  
rin ur such an innocent angel aww  
i can't believe this  
god is real and her name is rin kagamine

 ** _len:_**  
miku there's a reason ur name is mikEW  
but yeah i agree  
rin is great

_len renamed the chat  rin kagamine protection squad_

**_Rin:_**  
aww ily guys <3

_Seen by mikEW and len_

-

 **set rin and len up 2k19**  
9:00am  
_hatsune sent a photo_

 ** _hatsune:_**  
confirmed  
rin likes sucking len's dick  
len likes when rin does it  
i can't believe this  
i can't believe i have to be in a gc with them  
gross

 ** _meiko:_**  
rinnie no :(  
but omg they really did that  
yesss

 ** _megurine:_**  
Omg  
She really did it?  
:')

-

 **Miku Hatsune**  
3:36pm

 ** _Rin:_**  
miku help  
i can't do this  
we're leaving soon

 ** _Miku:_**  
calm down damn  
u can do it!!  
just be a good girl an d he might reward u or something  
idk  
;)

 ** _Rin:_**  
miku no  
what if it's awkward?

 ** _Miku:_**  
has anything been awkward today?

 ** _Rin:_**  
no...?  
well apart from the fact that i keep blushing around him ahshdjsj

 ** _Miku:_**  
nothing unusual then  
exactly u'll be fine  
now go get ur mans!!!

_Seen by Rin_

_-_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rin and len hurry up and date challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh sorry i took so long to update this mess! i dance full time and i have assessments so i've been prepping for those. anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter and also sorry it's not as long as the last one.

**Rin Kagamine**  
sat - 9:49am

 ** _Miku:_**  
rin  
u awake ?  
henlo

 ** _rin:_**  
shut up  
it's too early

-

 **rin kagamine protection squad**  
sat - 10:37 am

 ** _mikEW:_**  
so  
how was it?

 ** _len:_**  
how was what?

 ** _mikEW:_**  
ur date with homegurl

 ** _len:_**  
it wasn't a date miku  
but it was great  
we had fun :)

 ** _mikEW:_**  
y'all are boring  
did anything saucy happen?

 ** _rinnie:_**  
miku  
no  
why would we tell you anyway

 ** _mikEW:_**  
see boring  
bc i've been trying 2 get u two together for five years >:(  
at least

 ** _len:_**  
she slept in my bed if that helps  
nothing happened though  
she just wanted cuddles

 ** _mikEW:_**  
aww rinnie u cutie  
i can't believe this

 ** _rinnie:_**  
??

 ** _mikEW:_**  
guys just date each other  
pls  
it will make everyone happier  
including u 2

 ** _len:_**  
miku  
gross

 ** _rinnie:_**  
>:(

_Seen by mikEW_

_-_

**my bbys**  
sat - 10:40 am  
_mimi created a poll: rin and len are dummies_  
_mimi voted yes_  
_rinnie voted no_  
_len voted no_  
_meiko voted yes_  
_luka voted yes_  
_kermit voted yes_  
_gumi voted yes_

 ** _rinnie:_**  
guys  
wtf  
rude

 ** _len:_**  
:(  
miku why

 ** _mimi:_**  
see everyone says yes  
bc ur both dumb  
len u literally called rin bby yesterday and took her on a date but won't be her bf  
that's rude  
rin do u agree  
@Rin Kagamine

 ** _rinnie:_**  
no comment  
but yes @Len Kagamine  
rude

 ** _luka:_**  
Miku shut up  
Leave the poor babies alone  
Please

 ** _mimi:_**  
luka shut up challenge  
>:(

_luka removed Miku Hatsune from the chat_

**_rinnie:_**  
lol

-

 **Rin Kagamine**  
sat - 10:48 am

 ** _Miku:_**  
add me bac pls

 ** _Rin:_**  
no  
stop harassing me and len

 ** _Miku:_**  
:(

_Seen by Rin_

_-_  
**my bbys**  
sat - 11:48 am  
_luka added Miku Hatsune_

 ** _Miku:_**  
FINAKLY  
thnks luka

_Miku Hatsune changed her nickname to meeks_

**_gumi:_**  
that's what u get for annoying r and l  
next time she won't add u back

 ** _meeks:_**  
gumi bby no  
not u  
y is everyone bulkinfg my  
buklyibg me  
bullying

 ** _gumi:_**  
bc ur annoying

 ** _rinnie:_**  
miku len and i don't need you to try and get us together  
we'll do it on our own when we're ready

 ** _len:_**  
yeah miku  
@Miku Hatsune

 ** _meeks:_**  
:O  
does that mean u will date just not yet

 ** _len:_**  
that's not what she meant  
lol  
no offence rin

 ** _luka:_**  
You two are insufferable  
Not to be annoying like Miku but just date already

 ** _meeks:_**  
woah luka agrees with me for once

 ** _luka:_**  
:)

 ** _meeks:_**  
hey luka guess what

 ** _luka:_**  
What?

 ** _meeks:_**  
rin slept in lens bed last night  
they said nothing happened but  
don't believe them

 ** _rinnie:_**  
mikU STOP  
nothing happened   
len why did you tell her  
@Len Kagamine

 ** _len:_**  
bc she would have bullied me until i told her later  
so  
srry bby

 ** _luka:_**  
Oh my gosh  
Len sweetie

 ** _len:_**  
ur on thin fucking ice megurine

 ** _meiko:_**  
hey guys  
have r and l boned yet

 ** _meeks:_**  
no :(

 ** _rinnie:_**  
no ;(

 ** _len:_**  
;)  
ye we did

 ** _rinnie:_**  
LEN

 ** _meeks:_**  
WHATBDBWJWJ  
LEN

 ** _meiko:_**  
omg  
:')

 ** _meeks:_**  
guys wtf

 ** _len:_**  
i'm jk  
we didn't do anything  
:(

 ** _rinnie:_**  
asdhshsjak

 ** _meeks:_**  
:(  
oh no

 ** _rinnie:_**  
len ur a mess  
where are you

 ** _len:_**  
loungeroom  
why?

 ** _meeks:_**  
:'(  
guys just make out   
pls  
for everyone's sake

_Seen by rinnie_

-  
**Megurine Luka**  
sat - 11:53 am

 ** _Len:_**  
luka  
can i tell u something

 ** _Luka:_**  
Yeah what is it?

 ** _Len:_**  
i wasn't joking when i said me and rin did stuff  
that's why rin reacted so fast ahdhsjsjs

 ** _Luka:_**  
Why are you telling me this?

 ** _Len:_**  
bc  
i need to rant to someone and you're the most reasonable out of everyone

 ** _Luka:_**  
True I guess  
So, what happened lover boy?  
?

 ** _Len:_**  
lots omg  
well the fair was cute and stuff  
then we got dinner  
then went home and watched a movie in my room on my laptop  
then things got steamy real quick  
somehow??  
rin's an actual angel  
don't tell miku

 ** _Luka:_**  
Omg  
Len congrats  
Was it good?

 ** _Len:_**  
so good!!  
like i said, rin's an angel  
literal perfection  
not to be horny on main but her moans are so pretty

 ** _Luka:_**  
Ffs Len just ask her out  
She obviously likes you  
You obviously like her

 ** _Len:_**  
but we have such a good friendship what if i ruin it

 ** _Luka:_**  
DUDE  
I think it's more than a friendship at this point  
Just make it official  
I won't tell Miku I promise

 ** _Len:_**  
what if she secretly hates me

_Seen by Luka_

-

 **Rin Kagamine**  
sat - 12:00 pm

 ** _Len:_**  
rinnie  
u wanna uhh

 ** _Rin:_**  
??  
wanna what?

 ** _Len_** _:_  
u wanna come to miku's later

 ** _Rin_** _:_  
yeah  
i didn't know miku was having a thing tonight?  
  


-

 **rin kagamine protection squad**  
sat - 12:01 pm

 ** _rinnie:_**  
miku  
what time do you want me and len at ur house  
answer quickly or we won't come

 ** _mikEW_** _:_  
idk  
like uhhh  
6 i guess  


_Seen by rinnie_

_-_

**Meguring Luka**  
sat - 12:01 pm

_Len Kagamine sent a photo_

**Len:**  
luka  
i'm so dumb  
i was gonna ask her but

 ** _Luka_** _:_  
Omg  
Len  
Plus now you have to deal with Miku  
Sucks to be you

 ** _Len:_**  
luka it's not funny  
:/

 ** _Luka_** _:_  
You're both head over heels for each other and neither of you realizes it  
Dumb dumbs  
Miku and Gumi agree

 ** _Len_** _:_  
:(  
maybe going to miku's is a good idea  
at least she can't keep her mouth shut

 ** _Luka_** _:_  
Len that's not a good thing  
Two drinks and she'll be spilling all the secrets Rin told me and her at sleepovers

 ** _Len_** _:_  
:(

_Seen by Luka_

_-_

**my bbys**  
sat - 12:05 pm

_len sent a photo_

**len:**  
shit that was supposed to go to rin

 ** _meeks:_**  
len wtf  
ya'll are a mess

 ** _luka_** _:_  
No comment Len  
Disappointed

 ** _meiko:_**  
len wtf  
why r u sendign n00ds at midday thirsty boy  
rin wtf  
control ur mans

 _ **len:  
**_meiko pls  
it's hardly a nude tf  
my peepee isn't even visible 

 ** _rinnie_** _:_  
oops

 ** _meeks_** _:_  
i can't belive this  
ya'll do shit like this then come runnignf to me like  
'omg what if len doesn't like me'  
'omg whatif rin deosn't like me'  
'i don't want to ruin our friendship'  
istg  
also rin n len stop beign horny on main challenge

 ** _rinnie_** _:_  
mIKU  
:(

_Seen by meeks_

_-_

**Rin Kagamine**  
sat - 12:05pm

 ** _Len_** _:_  
rinnie  
??

 ** _Rin:_**  
ye

 ** _Len:_**  
you're so pretty  
pls come  
my bedroom

 ** _Rin:_**  
coming  
u want food?

 ** _Len:_**  
yeah pls  
just a banana  
<3  
thank you rinnie

 ** _Rin:_**  
<3

-

 **set rin and len up 2k19**  
sat - 1:00 pm

 ** _hatsune_** _:_  
todY has been wild  
also the kagamines r coming over to my house tonight  
that's gonna be even more wild.

 ** _megurine_** _:_  
Miku you better be nice  
Please don't force them to do anything

 ** _hatsune_** _:_  
:(  
pls theyre hopeless

 ** _meiko_** _:_  
miku make them confess to each other  
actually dw  
they'll probably end up drunkenly making out again  
u can't see but i just rolled my eyes

 ** _megurine_** _:_  
I can't believe Rin isn't as innocent as I thought  
She hides it so well

 ** _hatsune_** **:**  
meggy what do u expect  
she's lived with len for liek,,  
6 months  
it was bound to happen eventually  
also i'm her bff so

 ** _gummy_** _:_  
luka weren't you at all the sleepovers with rin  
where she literally told us all the things she wante d len to do to her  
literally the horniest lil bean ever

 ** _megurine:_**  
Yeah but I didn't think she was serious :(  
Also Len confirmed they hooked up last night  
He also called Rin an angel and said her moans are pretty

 ** _gummy:_**  
wow  
why am i not surprised  
srsly who let them two live together

 ** _hatsune:_**  
gross  
they're so straight it hurts

 ** _meiko:_**  
omg  
rin really is that bitch  
go girl

 


End file.
